Tragic Consequences
by MonoSheep
Summary: What if Keitaro and his parents passed away earlier before Love Hina began? How will Haruka and Kanako cope with the tragedy as they stood on what remains of the Barkery Shop? I don't own Love Hina. Warning: One-shot and POV.


_Tragic Consequences_

Haruka's POV

If Keitaro was alive, he should finish high school and moved on with his life. It wasn't going to happen anymore since he and his own family passed away during the fire inside their home. Nobody has any eyewitness come forward and I'm very disappointed when the police department didn't have any leads. Who should be held accountable?

It's a question that I wanted to ask if I became the detective of the Police Department. I made my mistake when I took a course to impress a childhood friend but choose another woman over me.

I didn't spoil like rotten milk when I moved on with my life.

The guilt remained unsettling within my heart when I hit Keitaro without a reason as he acknowledged me as "aunt". I couldn't handle it when I forced him to call me "Aunt" at a young age but hit him again without any reason.

Yes, I forced him to not acknowledge me as "aunt" without realizing a horrible mistake. It didn't take a genius longer when he lived a naïve life, but if grandmother didn't make him get obsessed about the stupid promise. Would he move on with his life?

No, it didn't help the whole family when they made the wise decision to take him into therapy before he started high school. It took two years before he graduated middle school, but kept a stable mind without the promise.

My Mother didn't like the idea when he dropped the promise and tried to remind him again. I'm glad that his parents got a common sense when they filed a restraining order against her.

His parents didn't want him to go back into his stupid promise since he's five-years-old. They didn't want any bad influence on the children either, but it took long for them to piece the puzzle together.

Even, I'm shocked to say that my mother planned to use him to take over the Hinata House with a twist. Everyone should be worried if someone tried to misguide or manipulated anyone or someone if they are related or not.

She converted the Hinata House from an inn into the girl's dorm and didn't do much anything to help the tenants. She spoiled them rotten to the core as if they didn't do anything wrong. I doubted their parents will be happy about the truth from the lie. Am I willing to go this far into warn others?

No, I wished I warn others if they weren't informed about the conversion. I didn't do much anything, but I warned his parents about her schemes. Why did she plan to use my nephew for her schemes? I don't know, but I wished I did…

My nephew and his family didn't deserve such horrible fate as I cried in the midnight hours. I heard screams coming out of the destroyed bakery shop from the sidewalk, but heard my nephew calling out for help. It hurts when I wasn't around to save them as I heard the shocking conclusion.

My mother…

She had a good reputation when she owns the Hinata City along with the landmark minor the Hinata Café. She has her enemies behind the political or businesses' shadow to take her off the food chain.

She had a great reputation until her fatal error converting the Hinata House into a Girl's Dorm. She allowed the tenants to roam around freely without any consequences, but it led a backlash against the public.

Yes, indeed.

If I realized this fatal error, would my grandmother's horrible mistake of "teaching them a lesson" if his parents were willing to go this far into putting their foot down. They had the right away, but my mother doesn't saw things in different lights in a normal manner. She threatening that they will regret it.

It's obvious that she didn't realize that she threatening Kanako since they adopted her when Keitaro was in middle school. It's at the time when Keitaro went to therapy and I don't know what happened yet. All I knew, I received a call from his father to tell me that mother banned from the Bakery Shop. Was it a high note for his father to go this far into protecting his family from corruption? Yes, but not to my mother…

I wouldn't call her my mother if it led up to this whole incident…

I wouldn't call her mother if she was my biological grandmother, but adopted me after my parents' death. It's just not right when it's the final call before this happened, but it had been past five years. I'm shaken up to this day when the case remained cold.

I thought my mother…

No, I thought my grandmother learned the harsh reality that she cannot misguide her own grandson into keeping the promise. It's her fault after all when a child's promise needed to left alone, but NO…

She refused to leave it alone when she sent old co-workers to misguide Keitaro, but it failed altogether. I warned his parents and they took the warning seriously. I didn't like how things were going to go, but her actions led others to become suspicious. She was a grandmother figure, but her mind…

It doesn't take a genius to realize on her intention when I wasn't aware that this was going to happen.

Like I say, she has enemies within the political and business when they wanted to crush her down the ground. One of her enemies remained the current target to this day, it's Redd White…

I don't know why I brought it up since he searched up information to humiliated with a fee to keep silence. I didn't have any grudge against him except I didn't like his malpractice from the beginning. He's still started his business except it's at a slow pace. He's not as sharp like Nabiki Tendo, but why am I referencing him to her?

It doesn't bother when her plans failed to misguide Keitaro back thanks to his parents and therapy. I didn't expect a twist when she planned to do something sinister, but I'm glad that she didn't plan to use the girls for her plan. I wished that the tenants saw through her sinister plans since they looked up to her.

Sadly, her figure destroyed if the cold case connected to her, but it wasn't anymore.

She had ways to evade the investigation and trials due to her age, but manipulation remained the key factor. If I tried to confront her, I wished I had the evidence to back me up. Sadly, I didn't do much anything to help my family when the final call led up the whole Bakery Shop into an inferno. Nobody was around to witness the whole event due to the Golden Week 1993.

I'm left to wonder if I didn't come along to bring Kanako in the Children Day, but we witnessed the Bakery Shop on fire. There were no evidence or eyewitnesses were around minor the neighbors screaming to get the fire off. How could this happen?

I remembered when the neighbors tried to extinguish the fire to avoid spreading it to other buildings. The three buildings affected as the neighbors came out of their home to try to extinguish the fire.

Others tried to get my nephew and his parents out of the home, but how could they die in an instant?

It remained a mystery as Kanako wanted to ask the same question…

I thought she had the honor to paid her final respect to her family, but it's not only that. I expected her to assist the detectives and the superintendents to help them with the investigation, but she didn't. She didn't do much anything when she took the insurance money and gave them a funeral. She left it like that without coming forward.

I…

I felt disgusting for my own grandmother's actions when she didn't realize her actions lead them to their death. If she realized the reasons, she will leave it alone, but she will do anything to derail an opportunity. What's the point if she gets him obsessed with the stupid promise?

What's the point of triggering her vendetta against them without any reason?

Her actions tarnished our family's name to question by her enemies, but I knew they planned to do an opening of this cold case. It wouldn't be long before it's far too late.

* * *

 _Kanako's POV_

Standing before my burnt home, I wanted to know who committed the horrible act against my family. It's an unsettling question when I broke down and cried, but Haruka took me to the Children's Day 1993. What if I didn't come with Haruka?

It had a twist when I will be dead with my whole family together. I struggled to move on when the news spread like the fire, but I ain't naïve to my grandmother's schemes. She tried to drag me into the World Tour, but I refused to do so.

Why would I disregard my own future for a childhood promise to my brother?

I had no brother anymore as he died in the fire.

How could she act like nothing is wrong?

She didn't acknowledge the whole ordeal to think that I was forgotten. I witnessed the fire and smelled the horrible stench from the buildings to corpses. Haruka shielded me away from the fire when she rushed to get someone to call the Fire Department. They tried to call the Fire Department when the whole bakery shop englobes in flames, but they weren't available. How could this be?

I wanted to make an assumption for the Holiday, but nobody isn't very irresponsible when it comes to fireworks. It's minor teenagers caused recklessness to get the attention or thrill.

Nobody came forward for the whole investigation and how come grandmother didn't acknowledge my parents? She wasn't around when the forensic department tried to identify the three charred corpses. She tried to convince me to come over at my place since Haruka and I were the last ones witnessing the whole fire. Two buildings burnt down, but the occupants remained alive and well.

My family died.

They supposed to join me in the Children's Day, but they called for Keitaro's interfere to go a high school. So, they weren't available when Haruka volunteered. It's suspicious on how the interviewer wanted to interview them in their home, but I wasn't able to identify him.

I noticed the black vehicle drove the opposite direction after Haruka carried me back home on her back, but I doubted that they will believe me.

It's an unsettling question on how did this came out of the blue when my grandmother tried to demand custody?

It took place after Haruka and I moaned the loss of our family, does she have any sympathy?

She doesn't.

It's an unsettling question when I wanted a clear explanation, but my whole world fell apart.

I'm glad Haruka was able to help me recover from this ordeal when I'm planning to follow my goal to become an actress. It remained invalid when I wanted to become a detective to prevent this disaster from happening.

Aunt Haruka and I remained shook up to Keitaro and my parents' death until this day, but it remained a mystery.

There's no minor evidence or eyewitnesses accountable to help the investigation and I'm heartbroken until this day.

"I missed them," I cried.

"I know," Aunt Haruka cried.

* * *

 _Regular POV_

As they cried together in a unison, they didn't saw Keitaro floating above the burnt house as he wanted to hug his sister and aunt. He wanted to tell whose was behind it, but his words turned into nothing more than the wind. His parents moved onto the afterlife, but he refused until he gives his final words to Kanako and Haruka.

Keitaro stood there heartbroken when he wished to tell them who was behind it. Every time, he tried to speak and no words come out except for cold wind blew the air.

Nobody can see or hear him until Kanako saw him for the final time before he disappeared into the light. She didn't get a chance to hear him say his final words as he waved goodbye for the final time.

"Goodbye, brother," Kanako saddened.

Owari…

* * *

 _I wished I made it longer, but I decided to limit it to a short story. I wished I can put in more details, but I wanted to a twist. I kept it short and simple when I intended to have Hinata died near her grandson's grave as she held the white roses._

 _Sadly, it remained similar to another fanfiction tied to the Wise Choice's sequel. I didn't intend to make it have a similar death but decided not to._

 _I'm not going to make a sequel to this one, but I'm leaving to up to everyone's imagination on who killed Keitaro and his parents in the Children's Day 1993. I intended to use "de Killer" as an assassin, but couldn't think too much of this? I did intend to do a flashback tie to Hinata messed with a wrong businessman but dropped this idea…_

 _I wanted to leave this one up to the imagination to others, but I hoped everyone enjoys it._


End file.
